User talk:ChocoKat
Welcome to the ! Hi ChocoKat, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Amanda Clarence page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LittleRedCrazyHood (talk) 03:08, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Amanda Clarence Sorting Let me or any other admin know if you need some more help setting up! Welcome to our wiki :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 16:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Olivia Clarence Sorting --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) LumosMax Are me, Moon and Lilly supposed to answer requests to enter too? Kibethastarael (talk) 12:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I accepted to requests to join the band, Della Winters as the 2nd lead vocal, and Maria Young as bass guitarist, I'm also going to accept Nathan Simpson ~Kibeth~ 21:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come on? I'm lonely :P 10:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Damien and Clemence Sorting Both your characters have been denied as you must complete your one month stay here before creating more than two characters. After your one month, you can re-sumbit the forums and we will sort them! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 13:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) It is no problem. Just post on them after your month and they will be at the top of the list again, and I will check them :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RP I think that We should have it by the lake. Maybe your Slytherin and my Ravenclaw could be friends? Just thinking. Fun3n (talk) 18:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RP Can you reply to my post. Is your Slytherin Olivia? I put it as such. Edit her name if it's not Olivia. Fun3n (talk) 00:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yea! I posted too. Fun3n (talk) 00:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I posted several bubbles. Check it out. Fun3n (talk) 01:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can you start the RP? Fun3n (talk) 02:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can we continue tommorow? I'm going to bed. It's 10:22 PM in Miami, Florida. Fun3n (talk) 02:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fun3n (talk) 18:05, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Choco? They removed our chat. Let's try again. Fun3n (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) K. Where do you want to go? Back to the Lake? I was going to edit my profile to say that Olivia is Amy's friend. Ok? Are you going to do the same? Fun3n (talk) 00:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you start wherever you want to post? Fun3n (talk) 00:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Amy Here! Anyway, I want to let you that Emma hired someone to get dirt on Olivia. Wanted to let you know. Fun3n (talk) 01:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm once again going to bed. See ya tommorow. Fun3n (talk) 02:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Here again! Let's roleplay. Want to come on chat? Fun3n (talk) 22:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Entrance Dungeon I forgot to include Carson's name in my post, my response has been there since. :/ Sorry I didn't notice that. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Where've you been? I've been online later than usual, because I've got guests, sorry :P Flying Lessons? My character Leia is trying to be friends with Olivia, meet me at Flying Lessons... Maybe.. Anna Black (talk) 05:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Posted backAnna Black (talk) 05:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Where? They can't go to their dorm, and I don't know many locations...Anna Black (talk) 05:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) here? or here? Anna Black (talk) 06:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) It's late where I live and my mother is yelling at me to go to sleep, so can you meet me there tomorrow? I'd love to do it now, but I can't. I love Olivia, though! Anna Black (talk) 06:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I stretched my hours..... meet you there! Anna Black (talk) 06:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC)